


Keep kissing boys in the street

by attachiantenephilim



Series: Let's fangirl with shadowhunters and downworlders [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Gay Alec Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attachiantenephilim/pseuds/attachiantenephilim
Summary: Alec makes an encounter during a quiet date night with Magnus. And it’s after this meeting, that he realizes how much he changed and that he finally assumes who he is: a proud gay man.





	Keep kissing boys in the street

**Author's Note:**

> Shadowhunters or TMI books don't belong to me, of course. WARNING: English is not my native language so sorry if there are grammatical errors or inaccuracy. The title is from the song "Boys in the street" by Greg Holden.

Never in his life, Alec has been so happy. The threat of Valentine and his evil son no longer hovered over their heads. The war was over. The relationship between the Downworld and the Shadowhunters was improving, little by little. Alec made sure the cabinet meetings with the Downworld representatives were planned every month.

But right now, it was Friday night, he was with his amazing boyfriend at Taki’s, and that’s all that matters.

“So, Alexander… How do you find my new hairstyle?” Asked Magnus cockily.

“The Mohawk suits you. Everything suits you, to be honest.” He smiled when Magnus blushed a little bit, he liked to see the warlock flustered when he complimented him. He knew Magnus could be self-conscious about himself after centuries of lifetime and at these moments, Alec just wanted to spoil him and compliment him all day. 

“What a smooth talker you became. What happened to my stuttering and blushing shadowhunter?”  
“He fell in love” Alec simply said. They smiled, and Alec was about to lean over the table to kiss him, when a furious voice exclaimed:

“You’re WHAT? You’ve got to be kidding me, son!”

The couple turned to the voice and saw what apparently was a father and his son arguing. The father, who was bald and maybe in his forties, had a big frown on his face, a fist on the table. His son, a brunette teenage boy, was sinking in his seat like he wanted to disappear, arms around him like he wanted to protect himself. 

“Dad, I-I’m sorry, he started. I just wanted to be honest with you and-“

“No, that’s not happening! No son of mine would be g- I can’t take it. I’m gonna take some fresh air and when I come back, I want you to get those ideas out of your head, young man. Esta claro?”

“Dad, please, j-just stay!” The boy almost cried.

The dad stormed out and almost every person in the restaurant was staring at the young boy, hampered by all the attention. Magnus and Alec were shocked by what they just witnessed. Both suspected what the teenager just announced to his dad... Alec couldn’t stop looking at the poor boy, as if he… recognized himself. 

So, without even realizing what he was doing and without telling anything to Magnus, Alec just stood up and went to that table. The boy’s eyes were down, but he looked up when he saw Alec sitting face to him, where his father was two minutes ago. 

“Hey, buddy… You’re alright? I’m sorry, I couldn’t help overhearing what just happened with your father.”  
The teenage boy was blushing lightly (well let’s not forget Alec was a charming half-angel) and just shook his head.

“Y-yes sir, I’m fine, I-I’m sorry for disturbing you during your dinner” he stuttered. 

“No, it’s okay. I just wanted to be sure you were fine, I mean… If I may ask… you just came out to your father, right?”

The boy hesitated, eyes down again but then nodded.

“Yes… He didn’t take it very well. My mother warned me that he would be mad but, I-I just wanted to be honest with him…”

“He’s a bit hard, isn’t he?”

“Yes”, the boy almost chuckled. “He’s the typical Latino dad, with his principles…”

“What’s your name?” The shadowhunter asked.

“Ely” the boy replied.

“I’m Alec, nice to meet you. And… I have to say, I really recognize myself in you, Ely.”

At that, Ely’s eyes grew wide. Clearly, he wasn’t expecting this answer. “R-really? You mean you are…”

Alec nodded. “Yup. I… I’m gay, too.” 

He almost surprised himself when he told Ely. It was actually the first time he was saying it. The word. Gay.

“My mother wasn’t happy when she found out” he continued, thinking back of his mother’s reaction when he kissed Magnus at his wedding. “She was always expecting so much from me, and being with a beautiful girl was part of her plans. But she got over it eventually.”

“Really? How?” Alec smiled to Ely and turned his head to Magnus, still sat at their table. He pointed him to Ely, surprising Magnus who raised an eyebrow:

“See this guy over there? He’s my boyfriend Magnus.”

“He’s cute” said Ely shyly, which made Alec laugh. 

“He is” he confirmed. “When I had to face the wrath of my mother, he supported me, accepted me for who I really am.”

“I wish I could find a guy like that…” the teenager admitted.

“Don’t worry ‘bout that” reassured Alec “You’re still young. When I was your age and still in the closet, my sister told me once that I’ll find someone who’s gonna love me heart and soul. She was right.” 

Ely smiled, now comforted. He saw through the window of Taki’s that his father had finished his cigarette and was coming back. He breathed in and out while Alec stood up and patted him in the shoulder.

“Just make him understand it’s not a phase and this is who you really are. Surround yourself of friends, your mom, people who truly love you and everything will be fine” he said.

“Thank you, sir. I mean, Alec” replied Ely, grateful.

“Goodbye, Ely” said Alec, before coming back to his table with Magnus. The latter was grinning at what he just saw. It was another side of Alec that he loves so much: he didn’t even know the boy but still, he went to that table to help him.

“Sorry” Alec said, sitting back in his chair. “I think I just… couldn’t let that happen without saying anything.”

“Don’t apologize, darling. What you did was amazing. Months ago, you would have never assumed yourself like you just did.” Magnus’s tone was genuine and full of love. Alec just took his hand and kissed his palm. 

“It’s all thanks to you… If you hadn’t barged at my wedding that day, I would be miserable.”

“Alexander…” Magnus was on the verge of tears.

“I'm serious. You saved me from eternal unhappiness…”

The warlock didn’t respond, he didn’t need to, with Alec being so cute like that. Damn, he didn’t deserve that beautiful Nephilim. Alec paid the bill and they stood up to leave, and he noticed Ely still at his table with determinate eyes in front of his father who looked less furious. Things were going to be okay for that boy.

Magnus and Alec got out of Taki’s and happily made their way back to the warlock’s home. ‘Our home’ Alec thought with a smile, and he squeezed Magnus’s hand in his own.

Alec Lightwood was many things: 

A Lightwood.  
A Shadowhunter.  
A brother, a son...

But most importantly, he was a proud gay man and Magnus Bane’s boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> The End!
> 
> I repeat: ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE, I’M JUST A LIL’ BELGIAN BEAN WHO SPEAKS FRENCH. But I hope you enjoyed reading my one shot, Malec is probably my fav otp and LGBTQ+ acceptance is really important to me. (fuck homophobics).
> 
> Bye lovelies!


End file.
